


So You Had A Bad Day

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexy Times, Smut, are lemons things anymore?, rated r, this is super het im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Managing to not knock over any of the candles on the way to the bedroom, I finally--exhaustedly--entered only to find my boyfriend laying on my bed in only a pair of Dragon Ball Z boxers with a slightly wilted rose clasped in his mouth.I stared for a moment.“You don’t have a key, how’d you get in?”He tried speaking with the flower in his mouth for a moment before giving up and laying it in front of him. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”





	So You Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd here is Part 2 of @jaewinies' birthday gift because she is amazing and cute and smol

It had been a rough day filled with customers who thought that I--the lowest rung of this capitalist ladder--somehow had control over manufacturer’s changes and after about the 6th person screaming at me about a packaging change (from blue to dark blue) I had pretty much given up and shot off a text to my boyfriend about cancelling our plans tonight because I wasn’t completely positive that I could look at another human being without wanting to slap their face at this point.

Retail life, am I right?

So I was a bit surprised when I opened the door to my apartment and found flower petals and candles lining my small entryway with a trail leading to the bedroom.

Managing to not knock over any of the candles on the way to the bedroom, I finally--exhaustedly--entered only to find my boyfriend laying on my bed in only a pair of Dragon Ball Z boxers with a slightly wilted rose clasped in his mouth.

I stared for a moment.

“You don’t have a key, how’d you get in?”

He tried speaking with the flower in his mouth for a moment before giving up and laying it in front of him. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

I sighed, not wanting to see another human after the day I’d had. “I really just kind of want to decompress.”

“I know!” He said, sitting up and straightening his glasses. “That’s why I brought this.” He swept his hand over the side table that was littered with different massage oils and aromatherapy creams.

I raised a brow. “And this was your idea?”

He cringed. “Partly.”

“Mostly Brian’s?”

“Listen, I came up with the framework.”

I sighed and dropped my bag at the foot of my bed before collapsing backwards onto the soft surface, taking care to miss the rose and Jae.

Jae for his part began immediately tutting around, pulling off my jacket and making noises like a mother hen as he took my hair down and fluffed up some pillows under my head.

I groaned as his long fingers made their way through my hair, combing through the strands and gently rubbing my scalp. If I was a cat I might have purred.

“Hmm,” I murmured my eyes closing as he brought my head to rest on a pillow in his lap. “That feels nice.”

“Does it? Good!”

I made a noise of agreement and relaxed into his touch as his hands pulled through my strands of hair over and over again with gentle hesitation, sending goosebumps up and down my spine. 

Jae moved his hands down the side of my head, massaging my neck with novice hands but it was the thought that counted.

“You gotta take your top off.”

“What?” I said, opening my eyes to stare into his eager brown ones.

He smirked. “So I can massage your back. That’s how they do it, right?”

I squinted at him for a moment before acquiescing, taking off my work shirt, followed by my bra at Jae’s insisting and rolling over so that I was on my stomach on the bed. 

There was the sound of a bottle of lotion opening and the scent of eucalyptus and spearmint wafted towards me before Jae dropped a giant glob of cold lotion on my back causing me to squirm for a moment.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically. And then his big hands found their way to my back, pushing and pulling against my sore muscles. 

He was clearly a beginner and not quite up to the relaxing skill level yet but the thought was what counted and Jae humming under his breath was really soothing in a way.

Jae’s fingers dug into my shoulders in what I assumed was an attempt to release tension but instead it just caused me to giggle as the tingly feeling shot up my spine and soon Jae was laughing too, now tickling me in earnest until I was squirming underneath his hands.

“Stay still!” He commanded with not an ounce of true authority in his voice as his fingers skimmed across the back of my neck sending chills and tingles all over my body and causing me to laugh and move--trying to get away from his hands.

Eventually, he flipped me over so that I was forced to look at him as he tickled me, his hands slick with lotion and his eyes sparkling with mirth.

We finally came to a cease fire when my hand flailed and grazed his boxers making something within them twitch.

Jae’s expression became serious as his hands stilled but the spark of light in his eyes had yet to dim. 

Jae’s hands slowed and slid up the sides of my torso, just barely caressing the skin and causing me to shiver with excitement. Goosebumps rippled across my skin and Jae’s smile widened as his eyes darkened.

My breath caught as he reached the spot under my ribs, his hands expertly gliding across the tops of my breasts, gently massaging them and making me bite my lip.

“Hmmm,” he said, his voice huskier than usual. “I have some other areas I’d like to massage.”

“Oh?” I managed to squeak as his head dipped to place delicate kisses across my jaw and down my neck, his hands never stopping their conquest of my breasts which were growing taught at his touch and sending heat spiraling to my core.

“Mhmmm”, he murmured into the curve of my collarbone, his tongue flicking out to drag across the skin and taste me. “Yes.”

My entire body was hot and cold at the same time with his touch and his kisses, goosebumps continuously flaring only to go away and be brought back again by a new wave of desire. I felt myself beginning to whimper and my breath coming in gasps as his fingers released a hardened nipple and began their descent downwards.

He teased me, his hands resting on the button of my jeans while his mouth kept up its assault of my neck and shoulders. I whined, bucking into his touch and he chuckled low and in the back of his throat.

“Patience.”

I pouted, my body flushed and needy with desire. “You’re one to talk.”

“Excuse you,” he said, pulling back from his kisses and staring at me with a faux offended face. “I am as patient as a monk.”

“Okay, sure,” I rolled my eyes and let my hand make its way up his leg to his thigh.

Jae let out a guttural sound--primal almost--as I moved my fingers gently to his inner thigh. “Point taken,” he said and then covered my mouth with his, his tongue sliding between my lips and flicking at my teeth.

I let my hands leave his legs and wound them in his hair, pulling him down onto me so that his body was laying over mine. His kisses moved down my neck again, to my shoulders and sent streaks of molten heat straight to the spot between my legs.

Involuntarily, I let out a moan as his mouth covered one of my nipples--already taught and ready from his hands--and his tongue gently swirled around it before pulling back. 

With any ounce of patience out the window, I moved his hands for him down to where my jeans were feeling too tight. He fumbled with the button, his fingers too big and too eager and eventually I had to help him, unbuttoning my jeans and slipping them off.

I started to raise my hips to rid myself of my underwear too but Jae held up a hand.

“Wait,” he said, leaning back on his knees.

His eyes raked over me, dark--almost black--but with that twinkle still in them. He licked his lips and my stomach tightened.

“Damn,” he said softly, “you look fucking gorgeous.”

An impressive declaration from a man sitting with messy hair, lopsided glasses and Dragon Ball Z boxers that were very obviously tented at this point. I blushed and looked away.

“Stop it.”

“No,” he said, “It’s true. You look gorgeous. Fuck.”

Jae leaned back over my body, kissing first my shoulders and then down my sternum, stopping to give attention to each of my breasts before continuing downard, kissing my stomach, my sides and stopping with a kiss just above the elastic band of my panties.

His large hands parted my legs as he settled between them on his stomach, his fingers gently easing away the side of my underwear which was already wet from his kisses.

I gasped as a single finger touched my entrance, gently and searchingly. “Is that okay?” His voice was worried.

My eyes were already rolling in the back of my head as his finger found my clit and began to caress it, starting with lazy strokes and working up to a faster pace. I could barely choke out a “yes”. 

There was a sound of happiness from between my thighs as his finger continued it’s work while he kissed the inside of my thighs. His pace began to pick up and my hands clenched the bed sheet.

“OW!”

Jae stopped immediately and his head popped up into my line of view, eyes creased with worry. “Are you okay? What happened? Do you want me to stop?”

Unable to contain my giggling that was bubbling over I tossed the offending rose that I had grabbed on accident at him and it bounced off his fearful face before falling on the floor where it hopefully wouldn’t be in the way again.

“Roses, not your best idea.”

Jae sat up and shimmied off his boxers, shaking his head. “Not my idea, to be honest.”

“I didn’t think so. Too much for you.”

“Shut up, I can be romantic.”

I snorted as he placed himself between my legs, not bothering to take off my underwear and instead just jerking it to the side. 

I felt the insistent nudge of him at my entrance and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as he eased himself inside me, filling me completely.

Jae groaned happily, his head tilted back as he slowly moved against me, his breathing coming in short gasps.

“Baby,” he whispered, leaning over me and letting his wet tongue slide along my ear in rhythm with his hips. 

My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer so that I could feel every inch of him inside me, could feel the way his muscles moved against my own skin, could feel his breath on my neck and lips. 

“Jae,” I whispered back as he continued his excruciatingly slow pace--trying both our patience.

He stopped moving and kissed me slowly, long and deep, neither of us coming up for air for much too long until we broke apart frantically and he buried his hands in my hair.

His hips moved again, this time faster and with more purpose--no longer okay with the slow teasing--I could feel him inside me, reaching deeper and making me arch my back with pleasure as the slowly built up the heat.

One hand untangled from my hair and reached down to rub at my clit sending my body into spasms as that scorching fire built up faster and faster until I couldn’t hold back anymore.

Jae groaned, a loud pleased sound, as my body gripped onto his and my eyes rolled back while white exploded into my vision. My body pulsed at the same rhythm as his heartbeat as the wave of pleasure washed over me.

Jae was biting his lips, trying to keep from losing control as I rode the wave back down to earth to wear I could stare into his eyes. 

He pressed his forehead against mine and kept a steady pace.

“You’re being surprisingly patient,” I said to him, my palm cupping his cheek.

He grinned, the sweat dripping down off of him and onto me. “I told you. Like a monk.”

I glanced down towards where were joined and whimpered as he delivered a particularly deep thrust. “I mean.”

Jae’s grin widened into something feral and territorial as he gave up on the patience, thrusting with earnest and giving into the pleasure. He finally reached his peak, his lips smashing down onto mine as he shook with the force of his orgasm, his dick twitching inside me.

He collapsed onto me, still inside, his breathing shallow as he gently stroked my hair. 

I moved to begin the clean-up process and he yanked me back down onto the bed, cradling me between his too long arms and combing through my hair with his fingers.

“There,” he said finally, his face flushed even in the glow of the candles. “Don’t you feel better?”

I had to admit...I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT ENDINGS I KNOW IM SORRY


End file.
